It's Been A Long Time Since I Came Around
by dannixbabee
Summary: Nicolette and Stu Bennett are separated and on the way to a bitter divorce. What happens when Nicolette finds out some devastating news that causes them to fall in love again? One shot based on the song "You and I" by Lady Gaga


Its been a long time since I came around

Its been along time but im back in town

But This time im not leaving without you

You taste like whiskey when you kiss me (Oh)

I'll give up anything again to be your baby doll

Yeah this time im not leaving without you

Nicolette pulled up to the house where everything started, all the chaos and drama that should have never happened in the first place. "Why am I even here?" she asked herself, letting her head rest on the steering wheel of her black BMW. She could have picked someone else to go to in her time of need, but she picked her husband. Why?

The young brunette cried, tears just exploding from her eyes. She didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to. She didn't want to face the man that controls her heart as well as her mind, but yet shes still here, at the house. "It's either now or never..." Nicolette reminded herself then got out of the car.

Every step she took was the distance of a mile to her, everything was in slow motion. "Maybe I could just go back and forget about everything." Nicolette said and began to turn back to her car, fully aware that her decision would hurt her in the future.

"Nicolette?"

Nicolette recognized the deep, British voice of her husband. She could never forget his voice; it's one of the reasons why she still loves him after all the shit he's put her through.

"Hello Stu."

You said sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

Sit back down on the couch where we made love for the first time

And you said to me,

"Why are you here?" he asked, dropping the gym bag he was carrying a few seconds ago.

Nicolette chocked on her words, she didn't know why was there. Why is she there? She asked herself that question many times that day, but she could never come up with an answer.

"I don't know Stu, I don't know." the heart-broken girl cried out. Her hand reached for her mouth, preventing any of the whimpers to come through.

Stu's turquoise eyes softened when he noticed the tears fall from his wife's eyes. He couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain and knowing it was all because of him.

"Are you pregnant?" was the first question that came to his mind.

Nicolette's big eyes turned small as she scrunched up her forehead, "No!" Stu knew full well that Nicolette couldn't have children, they've tried before and it didn't work.

"There must be some reason to why you're here Nicolette, I already signed the divorce papers and everything if that's what you're wondering."

"I know Stu, I came here because... I don't know why I came here Stu." she struggled for an answer to the question that has been haunting her ever since she got to the house.

Stu didn't reply, he just picked up his gym bag and opened the front door, signaling her to enter.

Nicolette stupidly entered the house without question, looking around and noticing the change in the interior. There used to be a huge section of pictures on the hallway into the living room; pictures of their wedding, Stu's debut, Nicolette's debut and other family oriented things. Now the wall is filled with only Stu's pictures of his family, no pictures of Nicolette. The living room used to be a bright red, red being Nicolette's favorite color. But now it is a pale blue, Stu's favorite color.

"You want anything?" Stu asked, throwing his gym bag aside and heading for the kitchen.

"No, thank you." she shook her head, watching Stu as he began to walk back towards the living room.

Stu noticed Nicolette staring at the couch they first bought when she moved in with him, he decided to keep the couch because it brought back many good memories. His couch is where many things happened; their first kiss with each other, his proposing, their first time with each other.

Theres something, something about this place

Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Something something about my Cool Nebraska Guy

Yeah something about, baby You and I.

"Okay, what was it you really wanted?" Stu asked, sitting on the couch. Nicolette just stood there with her eyes closed, as if she was trying to figure out what she wanted herself.

Nicolette had to tell him the truth sooner or later, even if it wasn't what he wanted to her. Even though they had their share of yelling, screaming, hitting and cursing; they both knew that they loved each other no matter what.

Nicolette gathered every ounce of strength she had and prepared him for the news, "Stu, I'm dying."

Been two years since I let you go,

I couldve listened to a joke For rock n roll

And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart

You taste Like Whiskey when you kiss me (Oh)

It's been two years since Stu and Nicolette separated and a few once until they wanted to finalize the divorce. Stu and Nicolette built up their equal hatred for each other, especially Stu.

It was partially Stu's fault and partially Nicolette's fault to the reason of their divorce. Nicolette and Stu were busy living their lives on RAW, both being wrestlers for the WWE. Mutually, Stu and Nicolette couldn't handle traveling together all the time and seeing each other every second of each other's lives. They both got fed up with each other and lost the love they used to once share.

Stu never thought he would care for her ever again, and then she told him the news.

"What?"

"You heard me Stu, I'm dying. I have a bronchial tumor, I just found out this morning and the doctors said that the tumor is too advanced to cure." Nicolette sniffled.

"How long do you have?" Stu asked, tears threatening to escape from his own eyes.

"Three months." Nicolette replied.

Stu's heart broke in two, his wife was dying and she only has three months to live. His mind was racing with every single fight they've ever had, he regrets it all.

"Three months?" Stu asked, wanting to make sure that he didn't hear her wrong.

"Three months until I die." Nicolette honestly replied. She hated to sound negative, but it is what it is. She wasn't going to sugar coat her time to live, it's not something you can say lightly.

"Why are you telling me this? Stu asked. It seemed like a stupid question to ask, but Stu knew exactly where he was going with it.

"Stu, I don't want to die alone. I don't want to collapse in the middle of my house with no one to hold my hand. I don't want someone to find my body a week after I've been dead. I want someone to talk to, someone who will be there for me when I take my last breaths." Nicolette admitted.

"And you picked me-"

"Because I love you, Stu. It took me two years to realize it, but it's true. I love you. I'll give up anything to be yours again, even if it means only having you for three months." Nicolette said, grasping for Stu's large hand.

Stu looked down at their hands together, his hand in hers, her hand begging for him to grasp back. Stu never wished for anything bad to happen to Nicolette, he just wanted her to be happy which is why he filed for the divorce in the first place. He knew that she wasn't happy in their marriage and decided to do anything before she could. He just wants her to be happy.

"Is this what you really want, Nicolette?"

"Yes, it's all I want."

I'll Give up anything again to be your baby doll

Yeah this time I'm not leaving without you

one month later:

Nicolette and Stu have never been so in love, it's crazy to think that they would even be attracted to each other again. But it managed to happen.

"Nicolette?" Nicolette loved the way Stu said her name. His British accent mixed with the deepness of his voice turned her on so much.

"Yeah baby?" she questioned, looking up from the book she was reading so she could see him.

Stu was standing there in a light blue shirt with the usual formal pants and shoes he always wore. "I missed you." he said as be began to walk towards his love.

"I missed you too Stu, haha that rhymes." Nicolette giggled. Stu grasped her cheeks with both hands and laid a long kiss on her pink lips.

Stu sat down on the couch with her, he hasn't seen Nicolette for the whole day and he's eager to show her how much he's missed her. Nicolette moaned when she felt his lips at her neck, roughly trailing down to her plump breasts.

"Why are you so horny today?" Nicolette asked as she quickly took off the short dress that she was wearing.

"Because..." Stu never really replied.

"Do you know that tomorrow is my birthday?" Nicolette asked as Stu began to strip off his own clothes.

Stu smiled at her and replied, "I'm aware." He then let Nicolette down on her back as he got on top of her.

"What are you doing for my birthday?" she asked, letting her brown eyes stare up at his green eyes.

"I'm going to do something that I've never done for anyone I love." Stu replied, letting his lips caress her neck again.

"And that is?"

"You'll see, but promise you won't laugh." Stu replied, smiling even wider and pulling away from her neck.

"I promise my laughs won't be because I'm making fun of you." Nicolette replied.

"Deal." Stu smirked.

On my birthday you sing me a heart of gold  
>With a guitar humming and no clothes<br>This time I'm not leaving without you  
>Ooh-oh ooh-oh<p>

Nicolette walked inside the house she shared with Stu and immediately went wide eyed. All the lights were off, red candles illuminated the rooms. "Stu?" she called out.

"I'm upstairs, love." she heard Stu yell from the master bedroom.

Nicolette carefully walked up the stairs, making sure she didn't stupidly trip on something. She walked inside the room and gasped, surprised. Stu was laying there, naked, in bed with his cock in his hand and his eyes closed in pleasure with his head rolled back.

Nicolette could immediately feel herself become more and more wet as she watched him stroke himself. It was probably the sexiest thing that she's ever seen in her entire life, and she's seen Stu do some pretty sexy things.

She watched in great detail, wanting to get the entire image in her head. Stu's hand stroked up then back down, then back up again, making sure that he rubbed the forming pre-cum over the rest of the tip.

Nicolette couldn't help it, she had to get in the action. Nicolette quietly shifted onto the bed, not making a single sound.

Stu could feel the weight shift on the bed, he knew that his Nicolette was watching, enjoying the show. He loudly gasped when he felt a tongue travel from the bottom of his balls all the way to the tip of his cock. He looked down at her staring back at him with a smirk on her face.

Nicolette pulled away from him for a second then said, "Keep stroking yourself, I wanna see you cum."

Stu didn't hesitate and let his hand stroke himself again. He felt Nicolette's tongue dance over his balls, then taking each one in her mouth and sucking on them. He let out a soft moan, fighting to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch her and what she was doing to him.

"Oh fuck, I'm close." Stu moaned.

Nicolette pushed his hand away and quickly got on top of him and pushed panties to the side, not even bothering to take her dress off. She sank on top of him, making him moan.

The two bodies made love for endless hours, not even caring about anything but each other. The finally finished after three hours, with Stu on top of Nicolette. Their sweat was making them glow in the dark light. All that could he heard in the room at the time were the heavy pants of Stu. He moaned, gasping in too much pleasure as he pulled out of her sweet crevice.

As soon as he pulled out, he immediately got up from the bed, leaving Nicolette confused. "Is something wrong, Stu?" she asked.

"No, nothing." Stu replied as he went into the closet and began to fish for something. He came back to the bed holding his acoustic guitar.

"You gonna serenade me?" Nicolette giggled.

"Hell yeah. This is going to be really corny but I'm going to sing a Lady Gaga song." Stu replied, slightly blushing.

"I'm excited." Nicolette replied, sitting up so she could watch him.

Stu began to strum his fingers on the guitar and coughed softly as he tried to get in tune.

"It's been a long time since I've came around, it's been a long time but I'm back in town…" Stu began. Nicolette knew this song very well, she would play it every time she thought of Stu. The song completely describes what they were currently going through, and what they went through in the past. She had no idea how Stu knew the song because he hates Lady Gaga and it's a bit ironic how it was her favorite. Maybe Stu and Nicolette just think alike, that was probably it.

She continued to listen to his soft singing as he continued to strum his guitar beautifully. She liked the way his accent completely changed when he sang. Honestly, she had no idea he could sing but it was probably a secret talent that he was too ashamed to admit. A lot of other guys think that singing is 'gay' but that's not true at all, it's very romantic and nice to listen to.

"I love it Stu." Nicolette said as he finished.

"I love you, Nicolette." Stu replied then leaned in to kiss her lips.

You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oooh  
>I'll give up anything again to be your baby doll<br>Yeah this time I'm not leaving without you

"What's wrong, baby?" Stu asked when he found his beautiful wife crying, on the bathroom floor. Nicolette looked up at him and just began wailing, Stu has never seen her so emotionally distressed before.

Stu got down on his knees in front of her and took her in his arms, letting her cry into his chest. "Shhh, its okay baby. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Nicolette's light brown eyes looked up at his emerald ones with even more tears. "I-I w-went to the doc-doctors yester-day. I-I'm two m-months p-pregnant." Nicolette admitted.

Stu's eyes got wide and he looked down at her, "Pregnant?" he asked, tears flooding his eyes also. Nicolette nodded, confirming the worst. Stu and Nicolette always wanted a baby in the beginning of their marriage but Nicolette wasn't able to have children so it confused him that she would be able to have a child now… especially since she has cancer. Finding out that Nicolette could have children is a miracle but, Nicolette only has one more month to live and that baby is going to die with her.

Stu held onto his wife even harder and let the tears fall out of his eyes as he began to quietly sob. Stuart Alexander Bennett never cried, especially in front of people. At this moment, he couldn't care less. He had just found out that his child is going to die along with his wife; someone would have to be heartless not to cry at that.

"It was going to be a boy." Nicolette nodded as she hid her face into Stu's chest. She knew that Stu had always wanted a boy first, so the boy could be the head of the household whenever Stu was gone. It broke her heart when she heard Stu let out a whimper as he sniffled and continued to cry at the news of the baby's gender. Even if it were a girl, Stu would still be crying but the fact that it was what Stu always wanted hurt him the most.

"You're saying that there's a baby inside of you right now?" Stu asked, looking down at the broken female in front of him.

Nicolette nodded, "A healthy baby boy." Nicolette then looked up at him and made a suggestion, "I want the baby to be taken out as soon as I die, Wade. I want you to have a stone of him and I want his stone to be right near mine."

Stu nodded, "Okay, but please… I can't bear the thought of your passing right now." He replied then kissed her forehead.

"What would you have named him, Stu?" Nicolette asked, looking up at him once again.

"He's not dead yet, we should talk about him in present tense. And I want to honestly name him Cesar Alexander Bennett." Stu laughed.

Nicolette smiled, "Of course you do, you're lucky I like that name."

You said sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we  
>Made love for the first time and you said to me,<p>

There's something, something about this place  
>Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something something about my cool Nebraska guy

"I'm dying, Stu." Nicolette whispered weakly to her husband with tears in her eyes. Nicolette was currently in the bed that she and Stu shared for so long while Stu stood next to her, holding her hand. It killed Stu to see the love of his life like this, but he can't say that he wasn't prepared. He was always hoping that there would be some kind of miracle and Nicolette wouldn't die, but deep down inside he knew that that would never happen. Miracles don't happen like that; he had to face the hard truth of sickening reality.

Nicolette had a small baby bump that she was gently rubbing while she watched Stu trying to be strong in front of her. She knew that Stu just wanted to leave because it's hard to see the one you love die in front of you, but she wanted him there and Stu would do anything to make her happy in her last hours. She lifted her hand and cupped Stu's face, "Stuart Alexander Bennett, I will always love you." She whispered.

Stu took her palm and kissed it then replied, "I will always love you too, Nicolette Bennett. Always." As he let more tears fall down his cheeks.

"Stu, if you meet another person… I'll be okay. I want you to find someone who you can grow old with and love and have children with. I don't want you to be alone your whole life; I don't want you to be lonely. I only want you to be happy and if that's with someone else then I'll be happy. Stu, I need to die knowing that you will be happy some day." Nicolette said. She loved this man so much and wanted only what was best for him and what made him happy. She wanted to be able to look down on him one day not worry about her being gone.

Stu rubbed her cheek with his thumb and replied, "When we were about to get a divorce, I didn't care for you at all. But when I found out that you had cancer and that you wanted me to be there when you died, I didn't expect it to be like this at all. I didn't expect myself to fall back in love with you. Nicolette, you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I was too stupid to realize that before. I hate to say it but now that you're going, I don't think I can live without you. I love you so much, you have no idea. I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat if I could. I would take all your pain away because I love you. And honestly, I don't think any woman could ever replace you."

Nicolette let out tears of her own and nodded, "Whatever makes you happy. Just please remember what I asked of you before, take Cesar out when I die and bury him next to me. I want to be cremated and I want you to sprinkle half of my ashes where my stone will be while you keep the other half of the ashes." Nicolette explained.

Stu couldn't bear to think ahead of what he would have to do in a few days, "Okay, Nicolette." He replied.

Nicolette felt herself fading faster than before; she knew her time has finally come. "I have to say my last words not because I know I'm dying right now. Stu, I love you so much. I've always loved you and I will continue to love you in death. Cesar Alexander Bennett and I will watch over you, we'll be your guardian angels. I want you to be happy for the rest of your life in the memory of him and I." Nicolette said while looking at Stu.

Stu looked down at his dying wife and kissed her lips one last time, "I love you too, Nicolette and you will always be in my heart." He whispered to her.

A tunnel was surrounding Nicolette's eyes; she grasped onto Stu and kissed him before feeling nothing. Nicolette Bennett is now dead.

Stu looked down at his wife and noticed her eyes closed, he put his two fingers up to her neck and found no pulse. Stu's eyes filled with fresh tears as he let out a loud yell, she was gone forever. He laid his head on her chest as he continued to loudly wail in emotional pain. His wife literally died in his arms, as he was kissing her. "I love you, Nicolette Bennett!" he screamed as he cried into her chest.

Justin, Randy and Sam must have heard Stu because Justin came running upstairs to check on him. Justin was Stu's best friend and Randy and Sam were Nicolette's best friends ever since she and Randy were put in a storyline together way back.

Justin entered the room to find Stu crying into Nicolette's dead body, yelling random things in hopes that she would come back to him. Being the religious man that he was, Justin said a silent prayer before making his way over to Stu and hugging him. He was there for Stu, especially now when Stu needed him. He had to admit; in the beginning he wasn't too fond of Nicolette because of the things that Stu would tell him about her. But ever since they've been back together, Stu has become the happiest man on Earth. Whenever he visited the couple, they would always exchange 'I love yous' and Stu would explain to him how great Nicolette was and how much their relationship had changed. However, Stu had never expressed his feeling after she would pass. It was almost like Stu was living for the moment and didn't want to think about how life would have been without her. Either way, he had to keep an eye on Stu for the next couple of weeks especially. He has never seen Stu so damaged in his life and it was his job to help him through it and make sure that he wouldn't commit suicide or anything.

"It's okay man, its okay." Justin comforted.

"We have to call Dr. Johnson, and tell him that it's time for him to take out the baby." Stu explained.

Justin nodded, "Okay, I'll just bring Randy and Sam up here while I call him." Justin couldn't trust Stu being alone right now, he was too fragile. He knows what it's like to lose a loved him, being that he lost his father. He knew that Stu felt lost and didn't know what he was going to do for the rest of his life. But he also knew that Stu would hold up and make it through, it just won't be easy.

Randy and Sam entered the master bedroom and had mixed reactions. Randy and Sam were a lot closer to Nicolette than Justin and they both burst into tears when they saw her dead body with Stu hugging it. Randy was strong and made his way to Stu but Sam couldn't take it, she had to lean against the wall so she wouldn't fall as she slid down it and cried. "Are you guys going to be okay?" Justin asked Randy.

Randy closed his eyes to prevent the tears from coming out and replied, "I'll be okay but please take Sam out." Justin nodded and left with Sam.

Randy looked over at Stu, who had stopped yelling but continued to cry almost violently. "It's been a long time since I came around/ It's been a long time but I'm back in town/ And this time I'm not leaving without you…" Stu gently sang while rubbing her cheek.

Randy rubbed Stu's back in a brotherly way while Stu continued to sing softly. After the song was done, Stu looked over at Randy and said, "I can't live without her, Randy."

Randy nodded then hugged Stu, "She would have wanted you to be happy and live a long life. She wouldn't want you to be thinking like this, Stu."

"I know, she wants me to move on eventually and find another woman. I don't think I can do that, though. I just lost my wife and child, I will never recover. She died in my arms, while I was kissing her." Stu whispered as more tears fell out of his green eyes.

"You know that everyone has your back, we're with you every step of the way." Randy comforted.

You said sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Yeah you like the red ones  
>Sit back down on the couch where we Made love for the first time and you said to me,<p>

There's something, something about this place  
>Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah something about<br>Baby you and I

"Do you have everything packed baby?" Stu's love asked. Stu looked over at the second love of his life and nodded. It was a long and rough road and quite honestly, Stu still isn't over Nicolette. He continues to wear his wedding ring although he has a new partner. This person was with him though the entire process and was always his shoulder to cry on. Stu never thought he would be able to love again, but he was wrong and Nicolette was right… he did find love. Stu's love knew that Nicolette will always have Stu's true heart, but didn't mind.

"Baby, I love you." Stu's lover said to him as he felt arms being wrapped around his waist a head laid on his back.

"I love you too, Justin." Stu replied then turned around to meet eyes with his boyfriend. Stu was right in one way; a woman could never replace Nicolette. There would always be some emptiness without her, but he knew that Justin filled some of it.

A lot people were surprised and slightly offended when Stu and Justin announced that they were a couple to their friends, co-workers and the WWE Universe. Randy was most shocked and didn't accept it at his first because he thought that Nicolette would have wanted Stu to marry another woman. With the help of Sam and Justin, they convinced him that Nicolette wouldn't have cared if it were a man or a woman. Vince especially didn't like the idea of Stu and Justin going public with their relationship but later decided that it was okay because it promotes acceptance for the gay community and it made the WWE look better in that sense.

Stu honestly never thought that he would fall in love with Justin, but he was there throughout everything and he's the only man that Stu could ever trust. They were companions, with each other through thick and thin.

Stu's eyes looked over at the small jewelry box on the dresser, Nicolette's wedding ring. Nicolette never wore her wedding ring and always kept it on the dresser, it hasn't moved since. He would occasionally open the box and look at the beautiful diamonds and it made him smile at the memories that him and Nicolette shared.

Justin smiled up at Stu, knowing what he was looking at. He then scanned his shirtless boyfriend's body before looking at the beautiful ink that covered the side of Stu's stomach.

_It's been a long time since I came around,_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town, _

_And this time I'm not leaving without you,_

_Nicolette._

The tattoo meant a lot to Stu because he got it literally the day after Nicolette's death. He said that whenever he would think about Nicolette, it would be those few lyrics that popped into his head. The quote was hard to understand and Justin didn't think it elated to Nicolette, but Stu insisted that it did. Stu has never shared the true meaning of the quote and how it relates to Nicolette, and he probably will never share it.

Justin traced the tattoo before remembering the other tattoo that took up Stu's entire upper back. It was of huge angel wings with the name, "Cesar Alexander" above it, representing his lost child.

Tattoos and new love will never make up for the pain that Stu has experienced with the death of Nicolette and the loss of his son. But he knew that they were both watching down on him, just as Nicolette promised. He knew that they were proud and that he will meet them both again one day and they could be the happy family that they were meant to be.

A/N: I so cried while writing this. Also, sorry for the randomness at the end, I was up all night finishing this. I actually wrote it last year but never finished it, until tonight and I just wanted to get it done lmfao. I also gotta drew mcintyre one to finish, damn. OH and I edited the order of the lyrics so they fit the story lol so don't tell me that the lyrics are in the wrong order, I know they are.


End file.
